


Devil's Advocate

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark!Matt, M/M, everyone is out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Foggy is the attorney, best friend, and second-in-command of the (alleged) kingpin known as the ‘Devil of Hell’s Kitchen.’ Frank is the Detective who has been trying to bring the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen down for 5 years. In theory, they are two people who should hate each other.





	Devil's Advocate

**Author's Note:**

> I got stuck writing my 'King and Lionheart' fic so I wrote this random oneshot instead. 
> 
> Look, I know, Matt is a precious bub but sometimes I like writing him as the bad guy instead.

Foggy has seen things that should shake him to the core, yet somehow he’s still standing.

He’s seen the Devil throw a man out of a moving car, at a precise moment so that he would get hit by an oncoming truck going at sixty miles per hour. He’s seen the Devil run his fists into a man’s face over and over again, until every bone in the man’s face shattered until his face was unrecognizable. Then saw the Devil shoot that man point blank range. He’s even seen the Devil sever a man’s head with the car door. No, you don’t want to know how that’s done. And you most definitely don’t want to witness something like that up close and personal. Or you’ll end up retching your guts out while taking permanent residence over your toilet seat. You’ll also make your fingers bleed as you desperately try to scrub that man’s blood from your shirt.

The problem is that Matt believes he’s doing all of this for the right reasons. When he took over from the last Kingpin, he made sure everyone knew he would be different. That he had a heart.

The guy Matt threw out the moving vehicle? He worked for Matt. He beat up a man and kidnapped his son because the man couldn’t pay extortion money. He was then planning to sell the boy but Matt found out and decided to teach him a lesson. The guy who Matt beat up and then shot in the face? He was just some random guy who lived in the next building over from Matt. Matt heard his daughter cry herself to sleep every night. He knew what the man had done. So he killed him. The man whose head he severed? He kidnapped Matt’s friend Claire and beat her up because Matt screwed him over in a deal. Matt is overprotective of his friends and cares about them a great deal. That's why Matt lost his temper. That's why Anatoly lost his head.

Despite what he's seen, Foggy sticks around. He doesn’t do it because it’s his job or because he’s the Devil’s advocate. He does it because Matt is his best friend. His family. 

***

It’s not unusual for the people in Matt’s _organization_ to get arrested. It is especially not unusual for his bodyguard, Jessica Jones, to get arrested every week. Yes, the most dangerous man in Hell’s Kitchen actually has a bodyguard. And no, not one, but two of them. Jones is the, hard drinking, all up in your face, will throw you off a roof for looking at her wrong type. Elektra is the calm, calculating, and will stab you in your sleep type. In short, Foggy doesn’t trust either of them. He does, however, swallow his pride and graciously bail Jones out every week, no matter how many insults the woman hurls his way.

Whenever Jones gets arrested, Matt takes it upon himself to go down to the 18th precinct with Foggy. He entrusts Jones with his life, after all, and has much respect for her despite her constant brush with the law. Matt cares for Jones because she's loyal. More than that, she's a friend

So yeah, today happens to be one of those days.

Matt strides through the doors of the precinct with his white cane in one hand and his other hand buried deep in his pocket. The guy walks like he owns the place and in some ways he does. He actually owns half of the place. Or at least half of the officers. Foggy and Elektra trail after him. While Foggy looks around and offers people a smile, Elektra has her glossy red lips pursed in a thin line and has her eyes focused on Matt’s back. Foggy knows she is tracking everyone’s movements and voices despite her undivided attention.

As they come to a stop at the Detective Sergeant Castle’s desk, Foggy smiles to himself. The Sergeant has his back turned to them. He has his phone pressed between his ear and shoulder and is browsing through a file. Foggy’s trails his eyes from the Castle’s broad shoulders, down to his strong back, before stopping at his ass. The guy’s tight fitting white shirt is hugging his body in all the right places. And that shoulder holster, _God_ , that always is a nice touch.

Foggy snaps out of his daydream and looks over his shoulder when he feels someone watching him. Elektra. She's giving him a dark, intense, and calculating look. Foggy shudders and tears his gaze away from her. Shit.

Matt and Castle's conversation drowns out. Foggy's heart is beating so hard in his chest that it almost seems like it could jump out any second. Foggy rubs his sweaty palms against his slacks and grasps tightly onto the seams. When he finally dares to look over at Elektra again, he stance relaxes a little. Elektra isn't watching him anymore. Her eyes are almost _gentle_ and Foggy’s pretty certain that’s a smile on her lips. He follows her gaze over his shoulder and finally gets what has the woman so enamored. Or who rather. Detective Karen Page. As always, Karen is dressed in a black suit jacket with a floral blouse inside. Her hair is tied up in a bun but a few strands of her hair fall over her face that almost makes her look endearing.

Foggy lets out a small, relieved sigh.

“Foggy.”

Foggy hears someone say his name but he is too elated over the fact that he isn’t the only one with a secret.

“ _Foggy._ ”

This time the voice deeper and more curt and Foggy immediately looks up to find Matt calling his name. 

“Huh? Yeah?” Foggy scrambles to pick up his briefcase that left on the floor earlier and moves to stand beside his boss.

Matt laughs before saying, “He needs the bail papers, _Counselor_.”

Foggy stills. Castle is usually the one who calls him that. The nickname feels so wrong coming from Matt. Foggy doesn’t comment on it, though. He instead opens up his briefcase and takes out the papers before holding them out towards Castle.

Castle, who was busy glaring at Matt, turns his attention on Foggy and his eyes soften. Just a little. But that affectionate look disappears almost immediately, much to Foggy’s disappointment, as Castle snatches the papers from his hand. He quickly flips through them tosses them aside before looking up at Matt again. 

“One of these days, your guard dog will go behind bars for a long time. And then even this snake,” he points towards Foggy, “wouldn’t be able to get her out.”

Matt laughs again. This time it's a dark, humorless chuckle that makes Foggy shiver. “Oh, Sergeant,” Matt says in a patronizing tone and clicks his tongue. “Occasional drunken and disorderly hardly warrants life in prison, don’t you think?” He adds wringing his hands around his cane.

“You will soon find out what _does_ warrant life in prison, Murdock.” Castle does threaten Matt this time. His voice low and dangerous.

The faux smile drops from Matt’s face and he leans over the desk to get closer to Castle. “You’re all talk, Sergeant,” he says in a hushed tone but Foggy’s close enough to hear it. “If you had any proof, I would be behind bars already.” He pouts at the Sergeant and shrugs his shoulders. “Now, you have the papers, let Jessica Jones go or I will have to speak with your superior- who is a personal friend of mine, by the way. I wouldn’t want you to lose your job over something so trivial. You’re far too… _entertaining_. Like a cat chasing after a moving red dot. Would be a shame to see you go.”

Castle’s jaw clenches, his nostrils flare, and his arm muscles go rigid under his already tight shirt. Foggy’s almost certain he’ll be reaching for his gun in about three seconds.

“Uh- Sergeant, please, just let Ms. Jones and we can get out of your hair,” Foggy jumps before the situation could escalate.

Castle ignores him and stares at Matt instead. “Page! Go get Jessica Jones!” He barks over his shoulder.

***

They manage to get out of the precinct without a bloodbath, much to Foggy’s relief.

He does, however, notice Karen and Elektra exchange a look, which he could only describe as eye fucking. Foggy’s glad that Matt was busy standing off against Castle and Jess was too hungover to notice their exchange.

And if Foggy gave Castle another appreciative once over? Well, let’s just say no one noticed that either.

***

Foggy closes up his office and is about to hail a cab back home when a black Cadillac CT6 stops right in front of him. Foggy sighs as the chauffeur, dressed in a black suit, gets out of the vehicle and opens the backseat door for him.

Foggy knows the deal. He gets in without a word and lets himself be driven to Upper West Side. The car comes to a stop in front of a huge apartment building and the driver once again opens the door to let him out. Foggy thanks him before heading upstairs.

As soon as the elevator door opens to the penthouse, the chorus of “Tearin’ Up My Heart” by *NSYNC hits Foggy’s ears. 

Oh yeah, the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen, the Kingpin, listens to 90s pop music. Yes, it is as uncharacteristic as it sounds.

The lights around the apartment are dim and it’s cold because the balcony door is slightly open. Matt’s settled at the bar on the other side of the apartment and Foggy knows he’s likely nursing a glass of whiskey between his hands. One would almost expect to hear Soft Jazz to gently play through the house, but nope, Matt isn’t most people. He unashamedly enjoys 90s freakn’ pop.

“ _It’s tearin’ up my heart when I’m with you_ ,” Foggy sings out loud as he approaches his best friend. “ _But when we are apart I feel it too. And no matter what I do, I feel the pain, with or without you,_ ” he comes to a stop behind Matt but the guy doesn’t turn his way and stays hunched over the counter. “Wow, seriously? There’s no appreciation of my wonderful voice in this house,” Foggy sighs dramatically before moving around the bar to stop in front of Matt. “So what’s the special occasion? Why are we listening to the classics this evening?” He asks. When he doesn’t get a response from Matt, Foggy picks up a glass and whiskey and pours himself a drink. He stares at his friend and boss as he takes a sip. The amber liquid burns his throat, making him scrunch up his nose in disgust. He's more of a beer type of guy. As "Tearin' Up My Heart" fades out and “I Want You Back” starts playing. Foggy smiles to himself and shakes his hips along with the music. When the words come on, he starts singing along, “I _t’s hard to say I’m sorry. It’s hard to make the things I did undone. A lesson I’ve learned to well, for sure_ -” Foggy stops when Matt’s finally looks up. He’s not wearing his glasses and lips are pursed together in an unamused look. “What?” Foggy asks. “I think I pulled off a J.T. pretty well.”

“Peter, pause the music,” Matt tells the A.I. assistant that’s installed in his apartment and the music immediately stops playing. The A.I. was a birthday gift from Matt’s friend, Tony Stark. Stark amongst other rich friends of Matt, don’t know about Matt’s illicit activities. No one knows about Matt’s connection to organized crime. That’s why no one can touch him. People only know Matt through his legitimate pharmaceutical business and his philanthropic work. People _love_ Matt because of his philanthropic work.

“What’s wrong?” Foggy asks worriedly.

Matt brings the whiskey glass up to his lips and drinks all of it in one gulp before slamming the glass down on the granite countertop. “Claire broke up with me," he announces. 

“Yikes, that’s harsh, man.” Foggy sympathizes. “Are you okay?” 

“Do I _look_ okay?” Matt asks with an edge in his voice. He abruptly gets up from the stool and makes his way around the counter.

Foggy tracks his movements and takes an involuntary step back when Matt halts in front of him. Almost in his personal space. He knows Matt can’t _see_ him but those light brown eyes still seem like they’re staring down Foggy’s soul. Granted, Matt’s eyes are a slightly unfocused and they are almost looking past Foggy, because Matt is probably following Foggy’s breathing and heartbeat to assume where he’s standing, but it still makes Foggy squirm. The air is thick and uncomfortable between them. 

“Foggy,” Matt says his name in a low voice, which he usually reserves for people he’s trying to intimidate. “Do you think I’m too violent?”

“Um- wha- what do you mean, buddy?” Foggy stutters and darts his tongue out to wet his dry lips. _Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm_. He repeats the chant over and over again in his head. 

Matt takes another step towards Foggy and this time Foggy forces himself not to move back. “Claire said I was too violent and one day I would lose everyone around me because of my actions.” Matt reaches out and rests a palm on his cheek. Matt’s fingers are cold and Foggy flinches the moment they come in contact with his skin. Matt doesn’t seem to notice or he doesn’t seem to care if he does. “But I won’t lose _you_ , will I, Foggy? You’ve seen me at my worst but you’re still around.”

Foggy’s throat tightens up as Matt gently strokes his cheek with his thumb. A gesture that should be comforting, leaves Foggy’s stomach in knots because he knows what that hand has done and what it’s capable of doing.

“I want you to come work for me full time,” Matt says after a minute of silence.

Foggy clears his throat at that. “I already work for you, buddy,” he replies, keeping his voice as gentle as possible. 

Matt moves his hand around and grabs the back of Foggy’s neck instead. “No,” he hisses. “Shut down your law firm and come work for my company.”

Oh. Foggy’s heart starts hammering against his chest as Matt strokes the base of his skull with his thumb. 

“But that’s corporate law. I’m a criminal defense attorney.”

“I know,” Matt nods. “Take as much time as you need. Switch your practice area. Then come lead my legal department.”

“But why?” Foggy almost whines. “I like what I do, Matt. Are you punishing me? Did I do something wrong?” He asks worriedly. “Is this about Jones? It’s hardly my fault that she keeps getting into bar fights, Matt. I told her to keep a lid on her temper but she doesn’t exactly value my opinion.”

Matt’s grip on the back of Foggy’s neck tightens. “This isn’t about Jessica. This is about _you_ ,” he almost growls. “You don’t think I know what’s going on.”

Foggy’s breath hitches at that. “W- what do you mean?”

Matt is eerily quiet once again. A few moments go by before he says, “Your little crush on Castle. You really didn’t think I’d notice?”

“Oh,” Foggy lets out a sigh. “It- it’s nothing, buddy.”

“Nothing?” Matt huffs. “Your heartbeat goes out of control whenever you’re around him, and your body becomes warm and you sweat profusely. It’s almost like you're undressing him with your eyes.” Matt closes the space between them and despite only being an inch taller than Foggy, he somehow manages to tower over him. His breath ghosts over Foggy’s face as he says, “He’s married.”

“I- I know,” Foggy stutters, lowering his gaze. “It’s not like I’m going to act on my feelings. You- um- don’t need to protect me or whatever.”

“Of course, I do, Foggy,” Matt lowers his voice again and leans in to rest his forehead against Foggy’s. “You deserve so much better,” he almost whispers as his lips hover over Foggy’s. “You deserve someone who will love you, take care of you.”

Foggy’s whole body is cold and his knees buckle. Just as Matt’s lips are about to press against his own, Foggy turns his head and the kiss lands on his cheek instead. “It’s late. I- I should get going,” he stammers.

Matt goes rigid for a second but then he lets his hand drop and he takes a step back. Foggy lets out a relieved breath and avoids Matt’s gaze as he starts to leave.

“This isn’t up for an argument,” Matt warns him. “I don’t want you to work as a criminal lawyer anymore and I especially don’t want to see you back in the 18th precinct,” Matt adds and Foggy feels him stop right behind him. “Castle is a nuisance but he’s clean and he’s loyal to his badge. That’s why I let him stick around. _Don’t_ make me change my decision, Foggy.”

"I know," Foggy mumbles before he opens the door and leaves. 

***

Foggy’s still on edge and he's still shaking by the time he gets back to his own apartment. His hand trembles as he unlocks the door and he doesn’t even bother turning on the light as he takes off his shoes and tosses them aside.

“Hello, Counselor." Voice whispers in his ear and a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

Foggy screams and elbows the person in the gut. He turns and grabs them and slams them on the floor.

“Fuck!” The person groans as they land on their back on Foggy’s hardwood floor. It is then that Foggy recognizes the familiarity in that voice.

He scrambles to find the light switch behind him and flips it on, letting his whole apartment flood with fluorescent light. “Frank!” Foggy yells as he clambers to the floor beside the Detective Sergeant. “Oh my, God. I am so sorry, but you scared me, you asshole.” He scolds the guy as he helps him sit up.

“Damn,” Frank groans as he sits up, grabbing onto his stomach where Foggy elbowed him. “Well, at least now I know that the guy I’m in a relationship with can defend himself.”

Foggy shakes his head and reaches out touch the back of Frank’s head and make sure he didn’t crack open his skull. Foggy’s pretty sure he heard a cracking sound when he threw the man on the floor. “Jeez,” Foggy lets out a relieved breath when doesn’t feel any cracks, bleeding, or swelling. “What the hell were you thinking?”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Frank replies as he gets up from the floor. “Looks like I ended up being surprised instead.”

Foggy chuckles and leans in to press a quick kiss on his lips. “You’re an idiot. But at least you’re good looking,” he smirks and then add, “-ish”

“Wow, you really know how to stroke a guy’s ego, Counselor,” Frank replies sarcastically. He moves his hand around Foggy's neck and brings him in for another kiss. When they pull apart, Frank takes Foggy’s hand and leads him to the couch. He drops onto the leather couch and pulls Foggy down on top of himself. Foggy straddles Frank and lets his knees rest beside his thighs.

“Saw you checking me out earlier, Counselor," Frank tells him as he brings both his hands up to cup Foggy’s face. Compared to Matt, Frank’s hands are warm.

He brings Foggy’s face closer for another kiss. The kiss is tender as the last two. He's not demanding and ferocious. Usually, it's almost like Foggy unleashed a beast inside him or something. But today it’s different. He doesn’t demand entrance, he lets Foggy set the pace and gently caresses his cheeks to encourage him. 

When they pull apart, Foggy is still left breathless. Foggy lets his forehead rest against Frank’s and closes his eyes. He takes in Frank's soft breathing and the warmth emitting off his body. It’s nice. It’s comforting. It’s welcomed after how cold and exposed Matt made him feel earlier.

He hesitates for a moment before saying, “Well, you aren’t the only one who noticed.”

Frank’s hands slide away and Foggy misses the gentle touch on his cheeks immediately. When Foggy looks up at his Frank again, he asks, “What do you mean?”

“Matt,” Foggy sighs as he starts playing with the buttons on Frank’s shirt. He’s no longer wearing his shoulder holster. Foggy kind of misses it. “He thinks I have a crush on you.”

A laugh rumbles through Frank’s chest, which makes Foggy look up at him again. “Hate to break it to you, Counselor, but you _do_ have a crush on me.”

“You wish, you narcissistic prick,” Foggy smacks Frank's arm and places another kiss on his lips. 

Foggy smiles as he reaches inside Frank's shirt and pulls out the gold chain that he wears with a ring hanging around it. "He thinks I don't have a chance with you because you're married." He adds as he plays around with the golden wedding band. 

"So you wanna tell him?" Frank asks in an amused voice. 

"As much I love you, Sergeant. I don't exactly have a death wish." 

Frank unhooks the chain from around his neck and slides out the wedding band before placing it on Foggy's finger. "Till death do us apart, right?" 

"You sap," Foggy laughs as he intertwines their left hands together and admires their matching wedding bands. "We'll tell everyone someday, I promise. In the meantime, I feel that we should really send Maria multiple gift baskets for pretending to be your wife for three years." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"I'm just saying," Foggy replies teasingly. "It must be _so_ hard to be pretend-married to you. I mean, I'm married to you for real and I know it's no cakewalk."  

Foggy chuckles when Frank growls at him and pulls his husband in for a proper kiss this time. 


End file.
